Random Aido One shot
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here's another random one shot


**This is a completely random story**

* * *

You walked through the gate to the to big privet school, Cross Academy. You were a new student and decided to walk to school rather then to make your parents drop you off. They were they kind that over reacted and caused a scene so it would be way too embracing. As it was they already threw a crying attack before you left. Well it was more your mother that cried. Your father did the father thing and told you to look out of the danger of boys and other things. You just roll your eyes, happy to be away from that "Nut house."

You had come to school late just because of your parents and the sun was starting to set. You then hear loud screaming. It sounded liked it was coming from hundred of girls. They didn't sound like they were in pain so it was obvious that they were happy about something. 'What can so many girls be that happy about?' you think to yourself. You then walk the way of the screaming girls to see what was going on.

Once you get there, you see that there is dozens of girls crowed around something you couldn't really see. You sigh, thinking it wasn't a big deal to know what was going on, but your other side of wanting to know gets the better of you and you somehow get to the front of the group. Then you see why all these girls were going crazy.

The world's cutest and hottest boys, alone with a few girls, were walking down the path, which the girls made up, to a building you were guessing was the school. They were all wearing white uniforms, unlike they girls around them, who were wearing black uniforms. You blush as your eyes are drawn to a boy with messy like blond hair with baby blue eyes. He was really cute and was flirting with all the girls that were there. You didn't have to think twice to tell he was the playboy, flirt type. You then give yourself a mantle shake, telling yourself that you had on time to be staring at this boy. You still needed to get to the school to tell the Headmaster that you were now here.

Although before you could push yourself out of the group of boy crazy girls, a hand landed on your shoulder, stopping you. "Hay, Cutie. Where are you going?" A boy's voice said. It was the same voice that had been flirting with the girls. You turned your head and saw him smiling at you flirtishly. Hay, I haven't seen you before. You must be new." He said and smiled wider. "Yeah, I am. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go see the Headmaster." You said and tried to shake his arm off.

Although, the boy doesn't let go and just smiles some more. "Well, we," he said and gestured to the others walking to the school, some of them who had stopped to watch what was going on, "are heading over to the school right now for class. I can take you to the Headmaster if you want." He offered and smiled at you. It was a smile that was really hard to say no to. "Sure, I guess that'd be OK." You answer and his smile grows bigger.

He then pulls you out of the group of girls and wraps an arm around your shoulders and started to walk you down the path to the school. A lot of the girls glared at you and a few of the other students in the white uniform rolled their eyes but did nothing about it."

By the way, my name is Hanabusa Aido." He said, greeting himself. "I'm _____ _____." You say and blush because he had his arm around you. Aido gave you another flirtish smile and took him arm off you so he could take your hand in his. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, _____." He said then gave your hand a gentle kiss in front of everyone. You blushed as every girl glared at you and some of the other white uniform boys looked annoyed, but they said nothing. Aido just smirks, chuckles then continued to take you to the school.

You got into the school faster then you thought. It felt good to be away from all of those screaming girls. You then shake Aido's arm off you, still deeply blushing. "Thanks, but I can take it from here." You said to Aido. You thought you saw him pout but a second later he was smiling again and walking with the others. "Alright. I'll see you later, _____-Chan." He said, smiling and waving until he was out of sight. You then run for the door that said Headmaster Cross's Office, which was easy to find since you were told how to get there before you got to school.

You then knock on the door and waited until the Headmaster's cheerful voice told you to come in. You walked in and saw the 30 year old man sipping tea. Although once he saw you he put down the tea and gave you a wide smiled grin. "Oh, _____-Chan. You're finally here. I hope nothing bad happened to you to make you come so late." He said and you returned his smile, just not as big as his. "Just my parents." You said and he nodded like he understood. "Well, your stuff already arrived and is already in your room. Here is your room key and school uniform." He said, handing over a key and black uniform. Looking at the black uniform reminded you of the people in the while uniform.

"Headmaster, before I go, can I ask you something?" You ask, and the Headmaster nodded happily. "Anything, my dear." He said happily. You give him a look when he called you, dear, but you shook it off. "What's with the people in white uniform?" You ask and the Headmaster grins. "Oh, it looks like that you met my dear Night Class students. I hope they didn't do anything to you." He answered and you shake your head. "Night Class?" You say in a whisper, but it was still heard. "Yes. This school contains classes of Day and Night Class. The Night Class is more for…..special and more learning challenging student." He explained and you nodded.

After the Headmaster told you of all of the rules of the school, you left his office then the school to go to the Sun Dorms. It was already dark outside and no one was outside now. You started to walk over to the Sun Dorms, but it is so dark that you end up tripping over a tree root in the ground. As you fall you drop the key and your uniform. As you start to stand up, your hand starts to sting and you look at it to see it was bleeding. You grab your hand in your other to try to stop the bleeding, and the pain, as you look for the things your dropped. Although finding the things in the dark wasn't as easy as it seemed, epically since the things where black and blended into the dark.

"Oh, _____-Chan, it's you. I didn't think I'd see you "this" soon." A familiar voice said form behind you. You turn around and saw Hanabusa Aido, walking closer to you, smiling. "Oh, hi Aido. I just got back from the Headmaster's." You answer, still holding your hand. Aido notices and looks at the hand that was bleeding. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked and you nodded. "I fell over a root. I also dropped all of my stuff." You say, complaining a little. You see Aido look at the ground then bend down as he picked something up. "This stuff?" He asked, showing your uniform and key. You blush slightly and then take the stuff from them.

Once you take the stuff from Aido, your cut hand hurts again and you whimper a little in the slight pain. "May I see your hand? I may be able to help." Aido asks and give you a smile you can't say no to. You give him your bleeding had and he lightly smiles happily before he lowers his head and licks the blood. You gasped and went to jerk away but Aido tighten his grip and continued to lick the blood from your hand.

He finally let go of your hand smiling with eyes closed. You took that opportunity to making a run off it, being more careful so you didn't fall again. You get into the Sun Dorm area quickly yet you don't stop walking until you were in the Sun Dorms and your very own dorm. You then lean against the door and slide to the ground. You were huffing and puffing from all of that running you had done.

You couldn't believe that there was a real teen vampire that had been licking the blood off of your hand. You thought that vampires were only real in books and movies. That got you thinking to what was real and what was just made up for and about vampires. You at least knew one thing for sure. They really did drink blood. You then remembered another thing. The sun was still kind of up when they walked to class, so the thing about them turning to dust in sunlight wasn't true. You then started to wonder if the entire Night Class were vampires. You didn't think of it too hard and decided to just go to bed instead.

When you woke up for school the next, you thought that the whole Aido vampire thing was a dream, until you saw the cut on the back of your hand. It was closed up, but was still see able. Looking at it, you could almost feel Aido licking you again. You stuttered at the thought then quickly got dressed in to your uniform before going to your first class. Class was pretty boring, and you nearly feel asleep, but you were then called down to the office. You slowly walked down the hall to the Headmaster's office, thinking that he found out that you found out that you now knew that Night Class's secret.

Once you get there you are surprised at what he wanted. 'You want me to what?" You ask in a disbelieve tone. "I want you to go into town to do some earns for me. I'd normally ask Yuki or Zero, but the teachers are mad at me since I let them off way too much. So will you do it? You get to miss the rest of classes." He added and you instantly agree. "Great." He said with a big happy grin and gave you a list of things. "These are things I need you to get and here is some money to get the things." He added, handing you some money. "Have fun." He said in a childish voice as you walked out the door.

When you got to town you started your shopping. It seemed that the Headmaster wanted things for a homemade dinner and you started to think of what it could be. You weren't a big fan of home cooked dinners, but some of them could be OK. It didn't take long to find all of the stuff the Headmaster wanted since you pretty much got every thing in one place. You just spent the rest day walking around town to avoid going back to school to soon.

You then spent some time in the coffee shop, eating ice cream. While you ate you thought of what happened the night before. You still couldn't believe that vampires were real, even if one did lick blood off of your hand. You only expected them to come from books and movies, and you still didn't know what was made up or real, except for the blood and that the sun thing wasn't true. When you finally finished your ice cream you paid with the money that was left over, hoping that the Headmaster didn't plain on you giving him didn't even have any idea how to get make the way you came. You had no the left over money, then left the shop to head back to school with all of the stuff the headmaster wanted.

You didn't really want to go back to school yet, so you decide to take a long a way back. Although that wasn't really a good idea since you ended up getting lost and you idea where you were going and just walked around randomly, which was also a bad idea, because you just ended up getting even more lost.

You suddenly get a chill down your back as you felt someone following you. You turned your head back and saw a creepy man standing there. His skin almost had the zombie look and his eyes were crimson red. His nails where long and sharp, and there were a pair of sharp fangs coming out of his mouth. He was a vampire, and the kind that you expected to find in a horror vampire movie. "My, my, what's a lovely girl like you doing in a place like this, all alone? Do you need help fining you way back?" He asked in a somewhat high-pitched, but evil voice. "Um, no thanks, I can to that on my own." You say, backing up before you turned around then made a run for it. Although the vampire somehow ends up in front of you, smiling evilly. "What, afraid that I'll bite?" He asked then laughed evilly.

You get scared and try to get away from him again but before you can, the vampire slashes out a hand, cutting you across your face. You scream from the stinging pain and fell on your back from the reacting of him cutting you. As you fell you dropped all of the stuff you had bought for the Headmaster and watched as the vampire licked the blood, your blood, off his fingers that got there from when he cut you. "MMMM. Not bad. Not bad at all." He said then chuckled evilly.

You got really scared about what was about to happen, but before the vampire could attack you, his entire body was covered in ice, then shattered in 100 pieces. You eyes are wide at what you just saw. "Are you OK, _____?" You hear a voice from behind you and you turn you head around to see Hanabusa Aido, looking down at you with concern in his eyes. After your encounter with the Level-E vampire, you are a little scared, knowing that Aido was also a vampire, but at the same time felt relieved and happy to see him. He did save your life from that other vampire after all.

Aido then helps you up, and picks up the stuff for the Headmaster for you. Although when he hands over the things, he notices the blood that was on your face and you see that his eyes were slowly turning red. "A…Aido? Are you OK?" You asked, getting really nervous since Aido slowly got closer to you. He didn't answer and just grabbed your shoulders. He then leaned towards you and licked at the blood off your face. You whimpered and shut your eyes, still feeling Aido lick you.

Although, your eyes pop open once you felt Aido's lips on your. You knew that Aido was kissing you and you wrap your arms around his neck, after putting the stuff down, and kissed him back. You didn't know what gotten into you, but you couldn't stop kissing him. Maybe it had something to do with everything that went on and it just went to your head. After a short while, the two of you pull away from each other and the both of you were blushing. "Um… Come on, I'll take you back to the school." Aido said and seemed to force his blush off his face and gave you a flirtish smile. You nod, still blushing and picked the stuff back up before you follow him back to the school.

Once you got back to school, Aido told the Headmaster what had happened in town and the Headmaster then made you a prefect. You refused to start tonight since you needed sometime to calm down from the Level-E attack. Although, with Aido's help, the Headmaster told you all of the true and false facts about vampire, also the different kinds of vampires.

You were now sitting on your bed, hugging your knees. You were thinking over everything that had happened since you had got to school. Hmm, maybe this is what your father meant when he said, other things. You never knew.

There was a sudden knock on your window and you get up to open it. The minute you do Aido jumps off the tree branch he was on and into your room. "Hello, _____-Chan. How are you tonight?" He asked as cheerfully as a hyper child. "Aido? What are you doing in here?" You ask, ignoring his question. "Well, I was bored with class, so I came to see you instead." He answered with a smile.

He then grabs your arm, spinning you around until your back was tight against his back. He sniffs your neck, then smiles at you. "Do you mind if I have a taste?" He asked in a voice that was very too, also giving you a look to match. You couldn't say anything, so you just stared into his begging eyes. Seeing that you were lost for words, Aido smirked and leaned down to slowly lick your neck, putting his other hand on your shoulder. You moaned at the feeling and Aido stopped to see what else you were going to do.

When he saw you were going to do nothing to stop him, Aido slowly and carefully bit into your neck, not wanting you to feel much pain. You then heard the light sucking of Aido sucking the blood from your neck. You also felt his tongue and a hickey like feeling as he forced more and more blood from your neck. You moaned as he did this, kind of enjoying it. You would have been scared if Aido hadn't been being so gentle. You heard Aido gulp once more before he took his face away from your neck, only to lick the wounds until they stopped bleeding.

You feel dizzy from lack of blood and you are glade that Aido is still holding onto you. You knew that if he took his arm away from your body and his hand off your shoulder you would fall to the ground and probably wouldn't be able to get back up. "Mmm, you taste really good, _____-Chan." Aido said happily and hugged you tighter, before he guided you to your bed so you could lye down.

Once you were on the bed, Aido lied down beside you and started to play with the bits of hair that came in front of your eyes. "_____-Chan? Do you mind…… becoming my girlfriend?" He asked slowly, like he was afraid of your answer. His question surprised you so much that you no longer felt the dizziness you had been feeling from his blood sucking. "Why me?" You ask, still very shocked. "Um, well the minute I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful human I have ever seen. The first time I taste your blood, I knew I was going to really like you." He said as a light blush took over his face. You also bush slightly.

"So…. Will you be my girlfriend, _____?" He asked and you finally came out of your shock. "Of course I will." You say and wrap your arms around his neck to hug you new vampire boyfriend. He hugged you back and gave you another kiss before he laid the two of you down. You then feel asleep in Aido's arms and your head resting on his chest.

(The rest is up to you)


End file.
